


draft 1

by chaoticlewd



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlewd/pseuds/chaoticlewd
Summary: For the sake of this story we’re going to say the negotiation occurred off screen.Master/sub, Master/pet, degradation, humiliation, edging, impact play, possibly some form of bondage????





	draft 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story we’re going to say the negotiation occurred off screen. 
> 
> Master/sub, Master/pet, degradation, humiliation, edging, impact play, possibly some form of bondage????

“My my, already raring to go again, aren’t we?” They offered the figure at their feet a patronizing, saccharine smile. “Didn’t we play just last night, pup?” Their eyes looked down upon them, a brow raising as they feigned innocence.

The sub whined- a pathetic little noise- as they attempted to rub themselves along their master’s leg. The expression on the face above them quickly shifted, leps pressing into a downward curve, as to express their displeasure. The poor thing was already too lost in their own pleasure to notice. 

“I see we are not behaving today,” The disappointment in their master’s voice quite evident. The pup flinched, ceasing their movements. 

That voice. They knew what that meant.

The pup collected themself, sitting neatly on their own feet, hands folded in their lap as they awaited discipline. Their master swiftly bent a knee, clutching their face with a firm grip.

“Don’t you want to be a good pet for Master?” They inquired, forcing the other to meet their gaze. Even with their current situation, the pup couldn’t help but fold under their desire for their master. They did want to be good, but Master’s scent was so sweet, almost as if beckoning them to come closer. It was a heady, spicy smell, one full of cinnamon and vanilla, with a base note of sandalwood- their favorite. 

It was intoxicating.

A needy whine squeezed past their lips, their hands bunching up in their lap as they fought the urge to squirm in place- and failed. Their pants were tight against their crotch, the seam pressing into them in a delicious sort of pain. The pup’s lips fell open as a string of soft whimpers and breathy pants escaped, any attempts at restraining themself forgotten. 

“Master, please,” The pup’s desperate pleas were followed with soft paws at their shirt. The fabric bunched and wrinkled under the stress, but their master stayed. It was all incredibly frustrating for the pup. Why would their master not touch them like they usually would? Did they not see how needy they were?

The pup’s brain simply could not fathom why their master would be torturing them like so, their rutting becoming uncoordinated as their desperation rose. Just as they were about to start crying out, there was a response.

“Hm.”

A simple hum, noncommittal, laced with an air of disinterest.  
“I thought I had such a smart pup,” They began, a thumb rubbing along their pet’s cheek. “They’re so obedient, so good at doing everything right for me. The perfect, adorable little thing, really.” They smiled, giving the pup a sense of hope.

“Now I see I have nothing more than a dumb dog.”

The pet’s heart dropped, “Ma- Master?”

“Ah-ah, pet.” Their words were stopped by a press of a finger to their lips. “Dogs don’t talk. They go woof.” Their master’s smile only widened, accompanied by a soft chuckle. 

“What do good pets say, love?” Their eyebrows raised, waiting for their pet’s response.

A shiver of both pleasure and humiliation ran down the pup’s spine, as they choked out a, “W- Woof.”

“There’s my sweetheart.” The sub whimpered in response to the loving words, contrasted so well with the utter shame burning through their body. Yet, they yearned for it again. 

“Woof,” They barked softly, hands pulling away from their master to be held up by their shoulders. “Woof,” Louder this time, with more urgency. 

“What is it pet?” The finger pressed to the pup’s lips, pressing and prodding, dragging the soft skin around as they traced the entrance. “I don’t speak dog, so you’ll have to try a little bit harder than that, hm?” The pet’s expression soured, impatience making them nippy. 

They stuck out their tongue, coaxing the finger inside before sucking on it. Their eyes locked onto their master’s, wanting them to see. Look at how good your pet can be. 

They felt a little sense of victory as the apathetic facade began to crack. They knew Master was weak to this, feeling their tongue sliding all along their finger, making a mess of themselves for their pleasure. A lascivious moan brought forth a knitted brow, their tongue wiping up saliva dripping down the digit, a groan. 

Then, they started to feel a little fire of courage burn in their stomach, bringing the hand out from their mouth and slowly guiding it to where they wanted it most. They watched, every little shift in their master’s position making them hold their breath, waiting. 

After what seemed like an hour, the hand began to move. It was met with a most pleasured howl, one of pure and utter bliss. By now, the pet was slipping far, far away. The pleasure of having their master’s hands finally giving them what they wanted proving to drive them over the edge quickly. The feeling was making their head cloudy, their pants getting shallower with each touch, until…

It stopped.

The pup whined, hips jerking in an attempt to reach the high that they thought they were granted. They watched helplessly as Master put on that pretty smile. The one that lit up their eyes with a false warmth as they said the most debauched things, the words dripping in their honey-sweet voice. The one that made them feel so feeble, as if existing in this world alone was too big of a problem for their small, puppy brain. 

They whined once more, hips stuttering up for friction, receiving nothing but a squeeze to their side.

“Oh baby,” Master leaned in close, nose brushing against theirs before leaning back, pulling them forward instinctively as if drawing them in with an invisible string. “You didn’t think it’d be that easy did you?” 

Their hand began to trace little paths along their back, swirling up into shapes they’d never know. The pup’s whimper was met with a soft kiss, and then they spoke once more.

“Master is going to play with you. Isn’t that what you wanted puppy?” They began to trail their hand back towards the front of their pet’s pants, fingers teasingly slipping past the waistband. “You wanted Master to play with you so bad you were rutting against their leg like you were in heat,” They popped the button open. 

“So I thought I’d give the little bitch what they wanted. Was that not what you wanted pup?” They trailed their free hand along their pet’s jawline, eyes following the path before flicking up to look at the mess they were making out of their angel. “Tell me pet. Is Master right in thinking that you’re their slutty little pet who wants to be used for their pleasure?”

The pup twiddled their thumbs as a distraction before nodding. “Mhm.”

“Use your words puppy, I want to hear you say yes or no.” They shivered a bit at that, knowing well what was coming next.

“Yes Master.”


End file.
